One Helps Another
by Friday101
Summary: The second Titan War was lost, leaving Nico the only prisoner in America. However, in Europe, the wizards and half-bloods there are fighting back, and soon, both races will fight together. But will they be fighting the same enemy?
1. Chapter 1

"Don't try to get out!" The guard, one of my own kind, snarled at me, closing my cell door.

I coughed, spitting out bits of red, dark blood. I licked my lips and tasted the metallic flavor. Sighing, I leaned my tired back against the strong stone walls, exhausted from one of my numerous attempts in freedom.

It's the same every time. I try getting out, and always something unexpected happens, leading the same scenario of the demigod guard locking me into the cell. I guess I should call myself lucky, being alive. Not everyone I knew before survived this second Titan War. Annabeth didn't. Neither did Thalia, nor the Stoll twins. Not even the champion who should have reigned victorious, Percy, the only son of Poseidon.

My head, practically skewered with beatings, still remembered the ringing. The ominous ringing sound I had heard during the middle of my attack with the dracaenas.

I was shamefully hoping it was someone else, just anybody that wasn't the hero of the war. I knew though. I knew it was Percy, and even with my father helping, I knew, this whole battle was for nought.

I kept this death a secret, I decision I will forever regret. If I had told even an Aphrodite camper, then maybe leftovers of the people of Camp Half-Blood would have escaped.

Would have survived. Would have lived.

After Kronos gaining power, and destroying his human shell of that traitor Luke, he killed everyone, but me.

When I was put before him, I suspected that he wanted to kill me in front of his Titan audience. To humiliate the Greek god that is my father, by killing the last of his kin.

Instead, he gave me a proposition. Join him, or rot in jail.

I, of course, said jail, but I was curious enough to ask why he wanted me alive.

The traitorous fool I was back then.

Either way, I was grateful, but would be more so of I was free. Even a dream from the outside would lessen the pain in my heart for the longing.

One question pondered in my brain for a while though. As I was certain what was happening in America, what about the rest of the world? Were they imprisoned also?

Perhaps, they were fighting back. Perhaps the half-bloods, or whatever magical beings that were left, were rebelling against the generals.

Ah, but those are just such stuff as dreams are made on. Whimsical, hopelessly lighthearted optimism, that I should never feel, as a damned son of Hades.

If Bianca were still here, maybe she would have a solution, even if dead. Though, I could be putting too much trust into her, she was a bit like Percy, thinking of others, which led to both their demises.

I sighed lying prostate on my back now, and my mind wondered off to my first undertake for escaping. I really thought that shadow traveling would just be enough, but the accursed Erebus somehow stopped my flight and dragged me back.

And even if I snuck past Erebus, Thanatos would catch me instead, even though he was still working for my father.

Father... Lord Hades of the Underworld instead, for I have lost my privilege to call him father anymore. Lord Hades was definitely still alive, his presence was obvious. Maybe he was right, when he said he was no longer of the Olympian chain.

That night, (or day, it was hard to tell when there were no windows), I had a dream, the first one since the two years I've been stuck here.

_I was lying on the hard ground, and when I opened my eyes, I saw I was actually on a carpeted floor. I stood up and looked around, marveled by the tapestries and the warmth the room emitted. _

'_Annabeth would have loved to see this'_

_I thought, making my heart clench._

"_Nico Di Angelo." A kind voice said behind me. _

_At first, I thought it was Chiron, since it had sounded so much like his, but when I turned around, I saw a old man with a long silver beard._

"_Who are you?" I asked, getting into fighting position. I reached for my swords, only to feel air._

_Oh yes, the guards confiscated them._

"_Relax my friend, my name is Dumbledore. And this situation both of us are in are much more serious than we previously thought." He said, drawing my attention._

"_What do you mean?" I dared to ask. He gestured me to sit on one of the lavished chairs, as he sat on one behind the desk._

_Cautiously, I sat down, expecting it to be some sort of trap, or it would suddenly fall backwards._

"_Do not worry, son of Hades. Now, it's time to get back to business." Dumbledore said, cutting off my question on how he knew who I was._

"_Our enemies, like your Kronos and Voldemort for me, seem to have been working together from the start." Dumbledore explained to me._

"_How is that possible? Kronos doesn't need help, he has all of Greek mythology monsters as his army!" I exclaimed._

"_I do not know the specifics, Mr. Angelo. But with your demigod army have fallen, along with Olympus, I think it be most wise if we work together." The old man before me said, earning a scoff._

"_Why would I do that? There is, perhaps, only one demigod; me. I don't know any way how I will be any help to defeating your 'Voldemort'." I replied, mocking the name._

"_As you should know, names have power. And your existence might as well be very helpful, as will be the other half-bloods we recruited. And you should know, we can only defeat both of our enemies together." _

_I pondered his words, and indeed, we would need to work together. Still there were other obstacles._

"_I agree, but what of my prison? I won't be able to aid anyone if I am still trapped there." I watched as Dumbledore held his chin, thinking._

"_Tonight. Everyone shall be asleep for exactly thirteen hours. That should be enough time for you to arrive in London. But before that, I have one proposition to ask." I was already shocked that he needed me to go to England, so Dumbledore took my silence as a chance to continue._

"_Will you be Hogwarts' second Defense Against the Arts teacher?"_

The italiacs are burning my eyes.


	2. I'M BACK, BABY

**I am Back!**

**Since I did just upload a cover for this story (one that I drew and probably shouldn't have since I'm also working on an original story on Fictionpress), I'll be posting Chapter Two in a few days.**

**And to see the full of the cover I toiled for three days, have a look on my tumblr:**

** gina -park .tumblr **

**(Yes, I am shamelessly advertising)**


	3. Chapter 2

'_Defense Against the Dark Arts?' Nico thought curiously. A teaching position, was what the old wizard was asking Nico to fill._

_And from how Dumbledore was saying 'second', meant that the demigod would have to be working with a partner._

_Suspicions grew only larger and larger in the boy's mind, and the tempting urge to say no was lingering among his lips._

_Until he remembered all the faces of friends that had perished in the second Titan war._

_Dumbledore watched as Nico clenched his fists so tightly that the knuckles has turned white, along with the sweat on his brow and eyes that stared at the intricately designed carpet._

_Hesitantly, the demigod opened his mouth, and said with a little stammer:_

"_Yes."_

Then his coal black eyes opened.

Still, he was in his cell, and he saw the back of the Minotaur guarding the wretched prison cells. However, Nico was the only prisoner of war, with not even a drunken old man to talk to in the next cubicle.

The Minotaur seemed to be having trouble remaining awake, as it kept on shaking its head, giving out a grunt every now and then.

Finally a yawn of defeat was heard and the grecian monster fell forwards, in a slumbering phase.

For a few seconds, Nico remained shocked and still on the ground, staring at the beast's peaceful beat of breathing, before he himself scrambled to his feet and gripped bars of the prison.

There, by the Minotaur's hip, were the keys. One key would be for Nico' cell, however the others could be for the supply room or perhaps a second dungeon.

Whatever they were for, the son of Hades grasped the key holder and started inserting each door key inside the lock.

It was a plain, bronze latchkey that opened the prison cell and gave Nico his freedom. However, he remembered that he had a time limit: thirteen hours. He doubted that the old man's magic could effect the Titans or the minor gods that easily, so he'll have to be discreet. Any of the immortals can find him if news of his escape leaked.

Thanatos and Nyx would possibly track him down the fastest if he shadow traveled, so he would have to

Quietly, Nico made his way to the entrance of the dungeon, flinching when the door creaked. His eyes shifted at the crack and saw a pile of two demigod guards snoring away.

'_Shit. The immortals will know I left after they follow the sound of loud snoring.'_

Nico thought in his head.

Now, from his memories of coming into the Titan base for the first time (and the gossip he heard whenever it was a half-blood's shift), there were around seven levels underground, and two levels above.

The Titans, and occasionally the leftover gods, would have their meeting at Olympus, but most of the celestial beings hated even the filth and scent of the original Olympians, so the headquarter were made.

Nico knew that he was being kept in the fourth underground floor, and the fifth was the limitless supply and weaponry room.

At his first attempt to break free, when he caused a scene, dracaena and the half-godly soldiers surrounded him quickly.

Nico remembered the polished look of swords and guns the soldiers had as he was carried away. He also wondered where the other monsters were doing, however with news of some war with the half-bloods in Europe, Nico betted that they were over their destroying everything.

Anyways, the third and second subsurface level might have either been the cafeteria and training room, or the battle engagement floor. Hecate created a simulation of war scenes from Greece's past. Trained demigods went into combat with the competing side, whether they be Romans or Trojans.

Nico himself found it both intriguing and life-threatening since those demigods could die in the simulation.

Then the basement, just right underneath the ground floor. That place was packed with guards and a doorway that needed a password for both going out and coming in.

It was troublesome, yet Nico thought it was best to think about that once he comes across that obstacle.

Going to the third subsection was the easiest, for it seemed that that level was indeed the cafeteria. Piles of girls and boys alike sitting on chairs, and their faces on food. The thought of fresh food gave a stronger feeling of hunger Nico felt in his stomach, yet he had to move on. It would perhaps take nine to ten hours to fly from Manhattan to London, assuming that he was still in Manhattan.

'_Damn the Gods that I can't just shadow travel out of this shitty prison.'_

Nico cursed bitterly. He was never one to use slanders but being there for almost two years fed fires of hatred. No, something stronger than hatred. More like, the thirst for revenge.

Nico's running pace fastened deeply as he went up the stairs, finally coming to an end.

His feet stung from his pounding the seemingly endless stone staircase, yet he looked around.

This was it, he was on the second floor. There was sand underneath his feet and suddenly the entrance to the stairs vanished.

However, another doorway appeared at the far end of the battlefield.

He had to hand it to Hecate, the goddess knew how to make a modernly-made section into a full battle scene.

White to sepia sand covered the floor and a fake sun shining from the top. The room looked as if he was actually outside, with a never-ending sky and small blades of grass here and there.

Suddenly a cackle was heard behind him.

_Time Nico has left to get to Hogwarts:_

_**12 hours and 26 minutes**_

_Author's Note:_

Yes, it's a race against time before arriving at Hogwarts!

Sorry if this annoys you a bit, but I needed time to find more information about the Harry Potter series, and reading the seven books would take too long. Unlike the Olympian series, I remember very little of the few Harry Potter books I read.

But do not fret! I already have a visual of Nico's first class!

Until then... Good Bye!


	4. PLEASE READ

_**Announcement!**_

**Hello, this is Friday 101 and it's been around two years since I've updated this fanfic. The truth was that this story was half-assed from the beginning and I didn't even know the Harry Potter story that clearly anyways.**

**Some good news though! I'm currently rewriting it, and I WILL finish it this time, I swear. I know these only sound like empty promises and sometimes there will be very long hiatuses but some info about the new ****One Helps Another**** story:**

_**30+ chapters (Maybe it'll even reach 50)**_

_**Longer and edited better (I now have a friend willing to read over and correct it)**_

_**Includes the Second Great Prophecy and characters from the sequel series, Heroes of Olympus (Jason, Piper, Leo, etc.)**_

_**More elements from Harry's wizarding world+more references and character interaction**_

_**And drawn covers for each important event of the story!**_

**Here is a sneak peek of chapter one!**

Chapter One- It Fell

In a dark room somewhere under the earth of the new inferno on earth was a pale, weak boy. A slight trickle of blood was dripping from the side of his head, making his already oily hair sticking together and stand out in unruly clumps.

"This is the second time, di Angelo. No matter how many days you spend forming strategies or attempting to escape, you will never be able to get out." A demigod laughed quite cruelly, looking down at the boy and staring at his head which he had previously bashed against the wall. There were vertical cuts on the boy's arms from the guard's sword tip and his breathing was dangerously low.

But the guard didn't really take mind to that. He knew that di Angelo would survive. If anything, he was a little prodigy at surviving and escaping death.

Of course, any son of Hades would know some of these handy tricks.

"Shame this had to happen to you at such a young age though. You might grow up to become a serial killer because of these memories." Those cold eyes of the guard showed only a mere ounce of sympathy as he looked down at the pathetic figure of the prisoner. Clad in jagged armor made of celestial bronze, titanical bronze as it was now known as, the guard flicked away his brown bangs away and his striking green eyes nonchalantly glanced once more at the boy in his cage, then proudly strode out of the room.

Once his steps, their echoes bouncing off the darkened titanical bronze, the metal of the titans, could no longer be heard, the small prisoner shifted.

'Finally… the guard left…' He thought tiredly in his head as he licked his dry and cracked lips and limped his way to the wall, using his thin pale arm to drag himself there.

While the outside of his cage was titanical bronze, the prisoner's bars and interior was made of this darkened stone that seemed to weaken him even more every single day, as if it was chipping away at his already meager existence.

Finally making his way to the side wall he was nearest to, di Angelo paid no heed to how ripped his dirtied gray shirt was or how his shorts were shorter than it had been a year ago.

It was always the same. In the first attempt he had no idea what kind of building the Titan headquarter was, finding himself lost in the armory which was a floor below. After his meeting with the Titans above at Olympus at the end of the war, the boy only supposed that he would still be above ground but was the actual opposite.

He should have been able to notice that. The boy's senses were… sputtering. That was it.

His senses and means of direction were slowing fading as he slowly was dying.

In his first three attempts he also thought shadow-traveling would be able to straggle him to freedom somehow. But the damned god of darkness, Erebus, continuously halted the boy shadow-verse and merely threw him with a maniacal smile back into his prison.

Finally, after the prisoner's third failure he decided to quietly stay low. He made hundred of different strategies in his intelligent head, partnered with possible maps of the underground base and taking special attention to any conversations the guards had with one another.

di Angelo shifted his dark brown eyes to the ground outside of the bars. There was a distinct line between the stone and titanical bronze, as if he was a mere pebble compared to the golden luster of the bronze.

Hardened by his experiences di Angelo felt only anger when seeing the metallic gleam of the floor, freedom mocking him by being so close.

His eyes felt tired and returned to the darkness of the cold stone. Would things have been like this if any body else survived? Would he have to spend his days counting their hours of his loneliness in a damned cage?

The boy's thoughts brought back an unwanted and unbearably painful memory he could not help think of every moment in his new life.

'Oh gods… why did it have to end like this?' That war was catastrophic. There was so much blood. There was so many hopeless faces as their eyes dimmed and suddenly their want for life flickered off.

The ringing. It was so loud in his head, almost deafening his sense of hearing and making his mind go insane. So why had he ignored it? Was it because it was at the climax of the battle? Was it because he refused to believe that the Hero of Olympus had fallen?

Fuck. Why did everything have to hurt so much?

He remembered the second Titan War so clearly. After all, it was only a year ago, and already so much had happened to the world. To his world.

While he was outside the Empire State building, battling with the other campers and controlling skeletons and souls to do his bidding, he heard the distinct ringing in his ears.

The prisoner distinctly remembered fearfully looking at the top of the Empire State Building, hoping and praying to the gods that it was the one who he thought the death belonged to.

But they didn't listen. Though, when you think about it, they never listened.

Nico hissed as he moved his left leg. The gash was long and though thankfully shallow, his flesh stung against the dirtied stone ground and the bleeding would eventually scab over and be a part of his collection of scars he never made the intention of making.

To be the so called Ghost King made him seem powerful. But now, Nico di Angelo was a simple prisoner of the second Titan War, and he still had not yet grasped its importance.

**Chapters will be rather longer (usually over 1000 words) and there will be sub chapters if one seems to get too long. The new ****One Helps Another**** story will be published before summer vacation under my new account **Tea 52 **which has two discontinued stories because of the mega-planning-needed story this one is. **

**I hope you will find it in yourselves to read this during the summer and see you soon!**


End file.
